Glee - Season Seven
Season Seven of Glee premiered on TBA. Cast Main Cast *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (1/22) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (1/22) *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy (1/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (0/22) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (1/22) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (1/22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (1/22) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (1/22) *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy (1/22) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (1/22) *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter (1/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (1/22) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (1/22) *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks (1/22) *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward (1/22) Recurring Cast *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (0/22) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/22) *Erinn Westbrook as Bree Moreno (1/22) *Finneas O'Conell as Alistair Norrington (1/22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (0/22) *J.J. Totah as Myron Mushovitz (1/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (0/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (0/22) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (0/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (0/22) *Myko Olivier as Skylar Greene (1/22) *Pamela Chang as Dottie Kazatori (1/22) Guest Cast *Iqbal Thebe as Principal Figgins (0/22) *Max George as Clint Brooks (0/22) Special Guest Cast *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert (0/22) *Betty White as Amelia Wilde (0/22) *Demi Lovato as Dani Prichard (0/22) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday (0/22) *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (0/22) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (0/22) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (0/22) *Sharon Osbourne as Sharon Osbourne (0/22) Episodes Major Events * Upcoming Songs *'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran. Sung by Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez *'Superfreak' by Rick James. Sung by Clint with Vocal Adrenaline *'Waterloo' by ABBA. Sung by Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry *'Set Fire to the Rain / Don't You Remember' by Adele. Sung by Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and Tina Cohen-Chang with New Directions *'She's So Mean '''by ''Matchbox Twenty. Sung by Bree Moreno, Dottie Kazatori, Kitty Wilde, and Santana Lopez with New Direction Girls *'Skinny Love '''by ''Bon Iver (Birdy Version). Sung by Madison McCarthy *'My Girl' by The Temptations. ''Sung by Will Schuester and Emma Schuester *'I Really Like You''' by Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by Bree Moreno *'Style' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Madison McCarthy and Skylar Greene *'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang with the Alumni Girls *'Black Velvet' by Alannah Myles. Sung by Santana Lopez with the Alumni Girls *'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding. Sung by Madison McCarthy with New Directions *'How Long Will I Love You / Explosions' by Ellie Goulding. Sung by Bree, Jane, Kitty, and Madison with New Directions Girls *'Change Your Life / Little Me' by Little Mix. Sung by Brittany, Mercedes, Santana, and Tina with New Directions Girls and Alumni Girls Trivia *After a season of being a recurring guest star Jenna Ushkowitz is promoted back to the main cast. *This is the first season that Jane Lynch doesn't appear as part of the main cast.